Gideon Greatmantle
Gideon Greatmantle is a human paladin serving in The Sunguard. Gideon is best known by his quiet disposition, self-degradation, and his penchant for quickly developing loyalty to others. While his adherence to his personal code of ethics at times clashes with his best interest or well-being, he is an honest adherent to the power of a sworn oath. Those who serve with Gideon can do so with confidence, knowing once his allegiances are made nearly nothing can shake him. Appearance Gideon is a human from Westfall. His build and face are common among the labor-farmer class of the kingdoms of Azeroth, with a squarish head and broad boxy torso. He keeps his head shaved or kept clipped down to a nail's length. He has a round chin, broad nose, and blue-grey eyes. He stands 5'10" and weighs roughly 240 pounds. History Early Life Gideon was born in Westfall to two soldiers of the Alliance of Lordaeron. When neither returned from The Second War, Gideon's maternal grandfather Abelforth raised his grandchild until adulthood. Gideon spent most of his youth and early adulthood as a farm hand, doing what little he could to earn food for himself and his ailing guardian. As with all children of Westfall, Gideon struggled with poverty for most of his early life. The Order of the Golden Law Meeting the Highlord Gideon's life continued on in quiet contentment until the day Jonathan Kalery, Highlord of the Order of the Golden Law, passed through with his oathsworn on a mission of mercy. Seeing the Highlord's generosity first hand inspired the young Gideon to something greater than himself. Although it would be many years until Gideon could leave his grandfather in good conscience, he eventually left for Stormwind to enlist in the Order. Time in the Order Gideon served with distinction in the Order, albeit to a rocky start. Beginning his career as a squire exceptionally late, Gideon's studies with the Light struggled compared to the enthusiasm he brought to tending to the members of the Order. With time and practice Gideon's abilities grew to competency, and with the battles of Thelsamar and Duskwood against Tiberius the Cold, he completed his rise to a fully-fledged paladin. Dissolution As the years passed, the Order suffered setback after setback. Personal schisms, changes in leadership, and casualties of multiple campaigns whittled the Order down to a fraction of its former size. When the Burning Legion came to Westfall Gideon led the remaining few of his comrades in a die-hard defense of Sentinel Hill. The resulting battle destroyed the failing militia nearly to the last man. As the last of the Golden Law lay dying in his arms, Gideon swore a final pact made in whispers. This last promise saw the young commander leave his home and country behind as a last promise to the Order that formed him. The Sunguard Enlistment After many months riding alone through the Eastern Kingdoms Gideon arrived to Quel'Thalas in secret. Given a vouchsafe from the family of his lost Order, Gideon sought an audience with the serdar of the Dawnspire. Instead, the man was brought unkept and desperate before the feet of the Knight-Commander Sakialyn. Gideon plead his case with the honesty familiar to a man with nothing to lose. Satisfied enough to allow the human to earn further trust, Gideon forswore his allegiance to the kingdoms of Azeroth, joining The Sunguard as a probationary initiate. Tournament of Ages Gideon remained in the Dawnspire's militia by keeping his head low and following orders to the letter. With little to bring against his case, Gideon's decision to join The Sunguard's representative host during the Tournament of Ages stood unopposed. Tensions between the Horde and Alliance flared to a heated pitch during the event, with the weeks previous seeing the War of Thorns draw to its disastrous conclusion. Gideon proved adequate but unimpressive during the event, unhorsing one opponent during the joust and failing to progress during the melee. Nonetheless the showing earned him personal attention and the award of a purse from his sworn lord. For his efforts to further the prestige of the guard and his oaths Gideon rose to the full rank of Emberward. The Phoenix Wars & Gideon's Hundred Gideon returned to the Dawnspire to little fanfare, but with the Alliance invasion of Quel'Thalas would face the greatest challenge to his resolve in The Sunguard. Coming off of months cramming to acclimate to elvish tactics primed Gideon to offer his experience in rousing the long-dormant Thalassian militias. With a scant hundred oathsworn and on orders of do-or-die Gideon and his rode across the country to spur the smallfolk to action. Skills and Abilities Gideon commands relatively weak command of the Light. He is unable to manifest such energy beyond empowering himself and others. At times the Light passively tends to his wounds, and other times gives his words power of gentle persuasion. In all instances this reflexive element of his abilities seems to only rise when his confidence defies expectation. Martially speaking Gideon is a capable foot soldier, with experience in building and tending to the needs of grass-roots militia work. He is a passable commander, but falters beyond command of small troops.